fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure!
|image = PicsArt_10-29-11.33.38.png |imgsize = 250px |katakana = ピカ☆ピカ！エトワール♥ラブプリキュア！ |romaji = Pika☆Pika! Etowāru♥Rabu Purikyua! |director = Le Pastiche |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = June 2022 |op = Just Love♥ KIRAKIRA! PIKAPIKA! |ed = Lucky Future Hop n Step!!! Sparkling Time |theme = Gems, Colors, Friendship, Space, Idols, Constellatons, Music, Fashion, Witches, Magic, Fairytales, Squad Goals |pre = Fairy Petal Pretty Cure! |suc = Pastel Love Pretty Cure!}} '|ピカ☆ピカ！エトワール♥ラブプリキュア！}} is a eighth fanseries created by Le Pastiche and the first of the Sparkle Love Pretty Cure era, replaced by Fairy Petal Pretty Cure! in its same timeslot. The season's themes are gems, colors, friendship, space, idols, constellatons, music, fashion, witches, magic, fairy tales and squad goals. Plot / Episodes}} The Magic World is now invaded by Nuisance World! They are stolen the magic until that... The four legendary witches are brutally killed by the legendary King Jama. After the witches are killed, the fairies Moko and Lali are must to find the legendary warrior witches, Pretty Cure so the two cat-like mascot witches are landed to Majokokoro. The killed witches are now reincarnated. Tiara Luna, a mentor which she would find the legendary warrior and they can answer to save the world. Hanakawa Haru, a 14-year old student from Majokokoro Middle School, who finds interesting things. However after the class, she meets her new stepmother, Tiara Luna. She meets her until a monster named Jamakuro appears, which most of her classmates and teachers are in control. Tiara gives a Magic Jewel and a Magic Palette to Haru, being shocked that she transforms to Cure Bouquet. Thanks to Tiara, she uses her Magic Stick to purify a Jamakuro. Later, she wishes to find her friends and to save the Magic World. Characters Pretty Cures * Haru is imaginative and upbeat girl who has love to discover imaginative things. She is sweet and cheerful girl, believing in her daydreaming way. She has a warm and bright smile, make their town happier. However, she is weak in sports and studies, as well she hates school. She was affraid when she is got to fail on her life. She was clumsy and childish. She wishes to know her future and want to achieve on its own. As '|キュアブーケ}}, she represents the Flower Ruby. Her theme color is pink. * Umi, a Student Council President in Haru's class. She is quiet, distant and strict, who is always loves for thinking in her creative minds. She loves to read, write, draw and paint. However she is stick to others and being always participate in a present way because she has a strong vision if she is still comforts and resolves any problems. She was probably the most powerful in the team. As '|キュアスノーフレーク}}, she represents the Ice Sapphire. Her theme color is blue. * A cool tomboyish girl who is energetic. She loves to play in any kind of sports. She was a member of the Soccer Team. She was terrible at studies as possible. Kaki is hyper and definitely carefree to others, and loves eating pizza, burger and pasta. She loves to take care animals and plants and helps other people who are weak. Kaki was likes jokes, and she has a strong partnership with her team mates and she can be active. As '|キュアボルケーノー}}, she represents the Fire Topaz. Her theme color is yellow. * Sumire is cool and popular girl who loves the in a Modern way. She was an idol, an actress and a model who is the richest girl and always perfect on the media and its stage. She has a strong sense of fashion, and she loves social media, selfies and hang out with her friends, being the sociable in the team. Being the confident outside, she can be appear as a stubborn and clumsy to her problems inside. As '|キュアオーロラ}}, she represents the Star Amethyst. Her theme color is purple. * Kakuchu, or calls as , who is Cure Spectrum, a mysterious Cure who possible to joins the team later or defintely not. She was a legendary Cure who needs to save the Magic World, however, she was killed and therefore disappeared until a mid-finale. Later, she was revived and she gots new powers and abilities, and being the part of the team if possible, but her identity didn't revealed at the four Cures. As '|キュアスペクトラム}}, she represents the Rainbow Diamond. Her theme color is silver and white while the sub colors are same from the four Cures. * '|キュアジェナラス}} One of the mysterious legendary Cures in the Magic World but her identity was unknown. She is calm and gentle girl who needs the power with a full of love and happiness. She helps weak and smiles other people to make them happy. She represents the Emotion Garnet. Her theme color is red. * '|キュアユーフォニー}} One of the mysterious legendary Cures in the Magic World but her identity was unknown. She is quiet but upbeat girl who has a powerful and angelic voice. She plays some magical music instruments to give more energy and bright the Majokokoro She represents the Music Emerald. Her theme color is green. Magic World * A cat-like fairy and the partner of Haru and Kaki. She is cheery, but she is look like a gentle and sweet cat who was one of the mascots to find the legendary Witch Idols. She loves sweets and balls. She always ends her sentences with "~moko!". * A cat-like fairy and the partner of Umi and Sumire. She is sociable and cool but a little bit of moody who was one of the mascots to find the legendary Witch Idols. She loves music and books. She always ends her sentences with "~rari!". * Haru's fostered stepmother, and the main mentor of the Cures. She appears as an mysterious witch who was the only witch to alive and needs to find the legendary Cure Witches. Soonly, she was one of witches if who is Cure Spectrum and the other mysterious Cures. Nuisance World Majokokoro Items Terminology * - The girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world of Magic World. Locations Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure or/and Magi Majo Pures!. I was based off from the series and I was changed drastically to avoid plagiarism. This season was created by me. Gallery / Gallery}} References / References}} / Etoile Love}} - Glitter Force version Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Space Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Magic Themed Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Series based on TV